Dreamland High
by DevilDreamer
Summary: When Kirby finds himself in a private high school, he decides it's a good chance to finally get out and make some new friends. Unfortunately, fate just seems to have bad luck in store.


**Characters are humanized, there are some personality differences. I apologize if the English is a bit wonky.**

 **Disclaimer: Kirby © Nintendo.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The boy sat quietly on the couch. He fiddled with the zipper on his jacket as the time ticked by agonizingly. He resisted the urge to press his ear on the door.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door creaked open. Without a word, a man walked out and motioned for the boy to follow.

The boy felt dizzy, standing up and shuffling after the man. Not a word was exchanged between the two as they continued down the hallway. A single, lonely door stood at the end of the hallway. The man pushed the door open and urged the boy inside.

His heart was pounding so hard, he swore it would leap out of his chest as the door closed behind him. He stared at the ground, waiting while the man exchanged words with a new person, a woman.

"Welcome."

The voice made the boy jump slightly; he looked up to face the woman who was now facing him.

Her speech was crisp and professional as she addressed to the boy. "We will try to have you fit in as well as possible, seeing as it's the middle of the year. You will sleep in your new dorm room tonight, and start your lessons tomorrow." She fumbled through the folders in her arms and pulled out a key. "Your room is 105. As we have many students, you will be sharing a room with another person. All of your belongings are already there. Your roommate will be in charge of assisting you with any help you need. Now…"

She walked towards the door and opened it, glancing back at the boy. "I will show you to your room."

* * *

The walk was just as painful as the wait. The silence was too much to bear for him, not to mention the anxiety.

He now stood before the door to his room, alone, the woman having left when they reached it. It was a simple wooden door with a doorknob that had lost its shine. A sad little scratched-up plaque with the numbers "105" carved was placed next to the door.

But none of that mattered as much as the crushing anxiety of meeting his new roommate. For his whole life, he had never known much people his age. They were all adults, each one just as cold and professional as the last. A stark contrast against his own energetic self.

Pushing the key into the lock, he pushed the door open. He hadn't noticed how much his hand was shaking.

A plain room, more sad than the door, faced back. A window with no glass sat on the far side of the room, above a dreary little TV. Two small beds sat on each side, a dresser placed at the head of each. One tiny round table stood in the middle of it all, above a rug so worn down the patterns weren't even recognizable. His own small suitcase sat on the left bed.

"Hello."

A person he had not noticed before now sat up on the right bed. "Are _you_ supposed to be my new roommate? Ugh, why do I keep getting placed with these kind of people?" The person groaned and ran a hand through his tousled blond hair.

The boy didn't like the accusing tone of his roommate. However, he forced a smile and responded in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah, I'm Kirby! You are?"

"Tokkori."

Kirby waited for the boy to say something else, however received no such thing. Deciding to initiate a conversation, any kind, he opened his mouth to talk.

"Oh right, the map and your schedule is on the table." Tokkori said suddenly, and flopped onto his back. "I'm going to sleep so don't disturb me."

Kirby shut his mouth. So much for conversation. He walked over to the desk and picked up the map and schedule.

" _Might as well go and explore…maybe make some friends."_

He sighed and left the room, making sure to shut the door behind him. Looking down at the map in his hands, he walked out of the dorms.

"Main building…library…science lab…oh, the canteen!"

A smile spread across the boy's face. No matter the situation, food always cheered him up. He headed off in the direction of the canteen, following the map. His steps slowed and came to a stop when he reached the building itself.

Crowds of students swarmed around the place, loudly chatting amongst themselves. Kirby watched with growing unease. He swallowed, and continued forward, determined to get his food at the very least. Squeezing through the crowds of students wasn't easy; it was surprising he wasn't trampled in their midst.

At last, he had reached the door. Pushing it open, silently hoping there weren't as many people inside as there was outside, Kirby entered the canteen.

He was met by a rush of cold air. The canteen was modern and bright, with surprisingly little people compared to the outside. In fact, there were only one or two students, with a giggling group of girls sitting at one of the tables.

A "closed" sign hung at the counter, however vending machines lined the wall.

Something catching his eye, Kirby hurried over to it, pressing his hands against the cool glass of the vending machine.

A package faced him, the words "strawberry shortcake" printed neatly across the front. His eyes grew wide as his mouth fell open, all problems forgotten. He stared at the vacuum-packed snack with longing. How he wished he had it, his favorite desert. It was the last one, looking oh-so-delicious as it sat by itself on the shelf.

Reaching into his pant pockets and yanking out a couple dollar bills, he reached toward the buttons to punch in the number when another hand intersected his and pressed the number.

The snack fell down and landed with a soft 'plop'. Kirby could only stare in shock as the person who had bought the last strawberry shortcake reached down and took it.

Shock turned to anger as the boy turned on the other person in rage. Now, Kirby only got angry on very special occasions, and this just happened to be one.

"What is wrong with you? I was going to buy that!" He shouted, stamping his foot against the floor.

Silence fell in the room as the person who had bought the snack stood up straight, towering above him.

Shoulder length dark blue hair tied neatly in a low ponytail framed a thin face. White, unforgiving eyes bore holes in Kirby's head as they stared down at him. The older boy had an odd air of authority around him, fitting for his stature.

Kirby paled, but held his ground. He wasn't going to let the person who bought the only thing that would've made this terrible day better get away with it.

The older boy motioned towards the bills Kirby held, his face still stoic. "You don't have enough for it, so I bought it for you."

Only then did Kirby realize his mistake. His face flushed red and he looked down at the floor awkwardly. In his excitement, he hadn't realized that he in fact didn't have enough to buy the shortcake.

"Oh um…I'm sorry…thanks for buying it for me…"

Not another word was said by the older boy as he handed him the snack and stiffly walked off, leaving Kirby, face red with shame, standing there.

" _So much for making friends…"_


End file.
